FEELINGS
by hazelnutbrew
Summary: Thresh is starting to get a conscience. He goes to his emotionally constipated partner Varus for help.


FEELINGS

Summary: Thresh is starting to get a conscience. He goes to his emotionally constipated partner Varus for help.

Thresh didn't know what these foreign thoughts were in his head. He never had a conscience before, always gleefully killing and manipulating other people for his own sadistic pleasure, but somehow, after being stuck with Varus as his partner, he started developing a mental illness of some kind. Yes, he assumed it was a mental illness, because he never had these sorts of things before, and these things that the humans called emotions are an illness that plagued them. He wanted to slaughter and kill however he liked, and developing a conscience was the most troublesome attribute that he gained through Varus.

Thresh wanted to groan in frustration. Before, killing people felt so good. He loved the slaughter and the rending of flesh and crunching of bones. But lately, these things haven't been giving him the satisfaction that he so longed for. He wanted…something else. Something more fulfilling. But what was more fulfilling than drnking the blood from the corpses of your enemies? Tch, Thresh tried to confide to his Shadow Isles buddies about it, but they acted like grade school children who thought he had cooties or something dumb like that. They kept their distance from him, and Thresh let out another sigh.

When Thresh laughed when someone's body crumpled to the ground and continued slashing at it so it was beyond mauled, Varus would frown and say, "Stop that."

For some reason, Thresh didn't like that look Varus had on his face when he was killing enemies or slaughtering their foes. Now granted, Varus wasn't exactly a soft-handed scholar. He was a warrior, like him, but he believed in things such as honor or whatever that word meant. But Thresh eventually stopped mauling the corpses his enemies before they respawned again into the fountain, and Varus might've given him a nod of approval in turn.

His Shadow Isles buddies teased that he had 'crush' on Varus. What the hell was a crush and what were these foreign things called emnotions? He didn't understand.

"Varus," Thresh said to his partner one day. "I think I've been afflicted with a mental illness."

"We've long known that you've had some kind of psychological problem," Varus said calmly. "But I don't think that's a reason to fret over it. You're just you, Thresh."

"No, it's not that. It's something really really bothersome."

Varus frowned. "Can we not talk about this right now? I'm trying to cs."

Thresh whined. "But it's important!"

"I'm sure it can wait."

"It's important that we have to discuss this right now!"

"Thresh, you're acting surprisingly childish for a thousand year old specter."

"That's just it, though. These…things, these thoughts in my head…won't go away!"

"Do you mean feelings, Thresh?"

"Feelings? What the hell are those?"

"Everything has feelings, Thresh, even you."

"I absolutely deny it!"

Varus frowned again. "Thresh…having feelings isn't bad."

"Oh? This coming from the person who doesn't talk about anything ever to his trusted partner? It's always cs this, cs that, I need my cs, stop talking to me Thresh, I'm farming!"

Varus sighed.

"What do you want, Thresh?"

"I want you to make these thoughts…or feelings…or whatever. To stop!"

"How do you propose that I do that?"

Thresh thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Then how the hell should I know!" Varus said in frustration. "Just let me farm in peace!"

"No!"

"Oh fuck, Thresh," Varus said while he facepalmed. "You made me miss a cs!"

"Oh no! The horror! You missed one cs! Is that all you care about?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the ADC. I'm supposed to farm. I'm supposed to get Gold. For Items. Do you… understand…Thresh?"

"I know your role just fine," Thresh said before muttering. "Stupid ADCs and their over inflated sense of self importance."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"That's it, Thresh," Varus said, his eyes narrowing toward the Ionian Specter. "You're starting to vex me, and if that's the effect that you wanted to achieve, well, you did it."

"Haha," Thresh said with glee. "That's the most I've seen you riled up, Varus. Good." 

"I'm glad that you get your jollies off of torturing me, Thresh."

"Then do something about it if you don't like me taunting you. I'm going to take your cs next if you don't acknowledge me."

Varus looked quite livid. "Don't you dare. Take. The CS."

Thresh would've grinned if his skeletal visage would've allowed it. "Oh? You actually get angry over something, Varus."

Varus muttered to himself before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to argue with you."

Thresh then wrapped his hook around Varus and drew him closer. Varus glared at him. He liked that defiant look.

"Just relax and let go," Thresh crooned to his partner. "I can get anything out of even the most tight lipped of my prisoners. What makes you think you're so much better than a mortal man, Varus?"

"I don't care if you're God, Buddha, or some other deity. You're a mere pestilence, a plague," Varus said, though there might've been the slightest hint of a blush on his face.

"Flatter me more, Varus," Thresh said.

"I'm not flattering you," Varus said wit ha frown, and turned away when Thresh leaned closer.

"Do something about this problem, Varus. I'm a very patient man. I can wait an eternity. And oh the eternity we will spend together indeed if you relinquish your soul to me."

"I think I will have deep regrets than a morning hangover doing that, Thresh."

"Oh? What do you desire, Varus? Name it and I will give you it."

Varus looked warily at Thresh. "You're a specter of death, not a granter of wishes like some kind of genie, right?"

"YOU. ADCS. ARE. SO. DENSE!" Thresh said in frustration.

Varus at least had the grace to flush in embarrassment. Thresh turned his back on Varus, angrily taking a cs away from Varus in compensation for his rudeness. How dense! ADCs were so dense! Even Varus was dense, or at least emotionally constipated or whatever, though Thresh always assumed that Varus was smarter than that. Thresh did everything for him, didn't he? So why? Why wouldn't Varus acknowledge him? And why did Varus give him these troublesome things known as emotions? He didn't know how to handle it, it was like a plague that tormented and ravaged a person's body leaving them dry as a soulless husk.

Thresh felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Thresh…"

"What!" Thresh said with a slight huff, though something tingled in the specter. Warmth, maybe?

"You're changing for the better," Varus said while he struggled to think of words to say. The spindly extensions on Thresh's head straightened and rose, before they relaxed into their default position. "I just wanted to let you know that…you're my favorite support."

"I'm more of a favorite than that big boobed bimbo Sona, right?" Thresh said, intrigued.

"Thresh don't push it."

"just because she's got massive mammories doesn't mean she's better than me!"

"Well, what do you have to offer that's better than 'massive mammories'?"

"I'll steal your soul and lock you into my lantern if you look at them."

"Fair enough…"

Silence, then, Thresh turned to look at Varus, and Varus was smiling at his partner. Thresh's aura flared with more vitality than before.

"Love you," Varus murmured, and embraced the Warden.


End file.
